


A Khaleesi Needs a Khal

by My_Marvel_Musings



Series: If You Could Live Forever [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: A prequel to Bringing Worlds Together. Reader meets Logan while guarding a village in France just as World War I is ending. They form an unlikely bond and try to navigate the world together.Timeline: 1918 - 1962





	1. Midnight Protector

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't watch Game of Thrones, the title basically says a queen needs a king. This will mention events from Captain America: The First Avenger as well as X-Men: First Class.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader follows a creature that is haunting small towns in rural France.

The cold night was far too silent so close to the ending of this Great War. For the past two weeks I had been hunting down a creature that was going from town to town kidnapping young ladies, only for their bodies to be found a few days later. If they were lucky enough they would sometimes be found alive. This country had already suffered enough during the war that tore through the lands. The least I could do was give the towns a piece of mind by ridding them of whatever was haunting their homes.

A loud cry told me I was too late to stop the beast from finding a town, but not too late to save the young girl. I raced as fast as I could until I came across a tall dark figure towering over a girl sobbing into the snow. Without giving the creature a chance to see me, I leaped the remaining distance and tackled him to the ground. He easily tossed me off his back and lunged for my neck. Summoning the winds, I blew him back several yards into a few trees and ran over to the young lady to make sure she was unharmed.

She moaned as I cradled her head and spoke to her in French. "Little one, are you hurt?"

"No," she coughed. "Please! Save me!"

"I promise. Let's get you home." I lifted her into my arms and began to run back to her town. As swift as I was, the beast caught up with us and crashed into me as I was mere yards away from the outskirts of the town. I threw the girl from my arms and used the wind to have her safely land in the snow. He pinned me down with his huge hand and hovered over me, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Well well. Look what we have here. You were the one to try to stop me earlier, weren't you? A shame I heal rather quickly. I really should save one of you to see if my brother will partake, but you are too appealing. Those silver eyes and that hair! I might just keep you around longer than the rest. But first, the snack." He had long claw like nails at the end of each finger and his teeth were that of a mountain lion, long and pointed. No doubt I had come across another mutant, which would explain why it had been so hard to track him and why people had compared him to a beast.

I looked over to make sure the girl had been tossed a safe distance from us before I grabbed the man's arm, holding him in place with my mutant level strength. "Your mistake was thinking I was easy prey. Tell me, trees may not be a match for you but can you heal from lightning?"

He looked at me in first confusion and then shock as my eyes and hair turned a silvery blue. Before he could react, a lightning bolt struck us both sending him into the air in a ball of smoke. Flipping off my back, I ran over to the girl to make sure once again she had been safely away from the lightning I had just called down. 

"Is he gone? Am I safe?" She coughed once more.

"You are safe, little one. Let us get you home." I adjusted my hooded cape to once again cover my face and picked the young lady up once more. Walking quickly, I passed through the first row of homes, following her instructions to where she lived. I wanted to take her straight to a doctor, but she insisted she would be fine. Adjusting her in my arms, I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Her father quickly opened the door and his eyes went from worry to relief once he saw his daughter in my arms. "Oh, Sophie! You're alive!"

He moved aside so I could carry her inside and placed her on her bed. "As far as I can see there are no wounds on her, but I would ask the town doctor to take a second look. I fought the creature off but I am unsure if he is gone for good. Please make sure everyone is in their homes by dusk, and try to build large fires around the outskirts."

I went to leave the home, but the father put a hand on my shoulder. "Please. Please stay and help protect us. We have been defenceless since the war and do not know when we will be able to protect our own again."

"I will do my best to chase the creature off, but it would be best if I did not stay." I kept my face pointed away, knowing my unique eyes and hair would be a give away that I wasn't normal. They no longer held witch trials, but mutants still weren't welcomed among normal people.

"Please. We know what you are, and we're not afraid. Anyone that risks their lives for others cannot possibly be evil. Please stay and we will provide you a roof to sleep under."

Refusing to face him, I reached for the door. "Your town will not see it that way. I will stay on the outskirts, but God willing you will not see me again as it means I have not had to rescue anyone." I paused before stepping out. "Please, keep that young one safe."

Back in the woods, I searched for any remains of the creature. I found where I had first hit him and then where he had landed, but his body was no where to be seen. _Yes, definitely a m_ _utant._ This was going to be a little harder than I anticipated, as I clearly saw he did in fact heal from my lightning strike. I walked back to the outskirts of the town and cast a circle of fire around the entire border. This would save me from having to patrol every inch myself.

The rustling of nearby branches put me back on guard and my hands crackled with energy when a tall figure emerged. He held his hands up in a show of peace. "Easy there, I don't want to harm you. I'm looking for someone."

I didn't drop my guard, but slowly approached the man as he walked towards me. "Who?"

"The man that's been terrorising the towns." It was then I realized the man was speaking English.

"If we're lucky, he's dead. I hit him with a pretty large lightning bolt."

"So that was you? I thought I saw lightning, but with no clouds in the sky I then assumed it was just one last air raid." He fully emerged into the light of the fire and the full moon. He towered over me by at least a foot, and was wearing a Canadian army uniform. He had two mutton chops on his face, and his brown hair was swept upwards. "Not too many mutants are so bold with their powers so close to a small town."

"That man was trying to attack myself and a young girl. I do what is necessary to protect the innocent. Besides, unlike most mutants, I can hide in the wilderness until the people who have seen me are long since dead." I slowly lowered my hands, but the lightning still crackled. "Are you the brother he spoke of?"

"I am. I've been trying to keep him on a leash, but Victor has a mind of his own and does whatever the fuck he wants. Already I've chased him away from five other towns."

"Maybe you should try drowning the beast." I finally let the energy leave my hands, figuring if he was also trying to chase his brother off he was no threat to this town.

"If only he and I didn't have speed healing as part of our mutation. No doubt that lightning slowed him down a little, but now that he knows you're guarding this place he'll see it as a challenge."

I removed my hood so the man could see me fully. "Let him try. I am over 300 years old and I have yet let some beast stop me from doing what's necessary, and this asshole isn't about to break my record." 

"You'll need help." He stepped a little closer and I could see that the uniform was tattered around the edges, clearly seeing battles from either the war or a fight with his brother. Or both.

"I'm sorry, but I think you'll need more than just super healing to stop him."

He made a fist and 3 long bones pierced the flesh, acting as claws. "I also have heightened senses and strength. Lightning or not, you'll need some help."

I smirked at the man. "Well, I can do a little more than that, but sure. You clearly know him and his habits better than myself. I'm _____."

"I'm Logan. Nice to meet you."


	2. On The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes a wary alliance with Logan to hunt down his brother Victor.

"So you really think he's going to hang around and stake out one little town because I lit his ass on fire with lightning?" Logan and I had been patrolling the woods surrounding the town for three days now and there had been no sign of Victor that I could see.

"He really hates to lose and no doubt found you visually pleasing. That combination alone will be enough to fuel him forward." He bent down to pick up a broken stick and sniff it. "He was here not too long ago. Probably waiting until we split up."

"Well, he would have no chance in hell of doing any actual harm to me, even if he did manage to catch me somehow. I think we should split up. We'll cover more ground and lure him out faster. I can't spend all eternity outside one little town." I stopped under a tree and reached up to one of the branches, feeling around.

"I'm not going to leave you unguarded. Victor is faster and stronger than he looks." He cocked an eyebrow at my actions. "What are you doing?"

"You seem to be under the impression, much like your brother was, that I am some helpless maiden. Your mutation is quite extraordinary, but honestly you would not be able to protect yourself from me if we were not allies." A lynx jumped down from the branch and sat on my shoulder, his head on mine as he purred. Logan did a double take at the sudden appearance of the large cat now trying to cuddle with me. "My mutation is quite extensive and goes beyond just summoning fire and lightning. I control the elements, animals, have heightened senses like yourself, super speed, super strength, and I control the weather. Oh, and I am connected to the earth so any time I am injured, it heals me. I'm practically immortal."

The lynx jumped down and sat at my feet, contemplating Logan with his yellow eyes. "Well... that's definitely more than I have heard of any mutant being able to do. I'm still not comfortable leaving you alone in the woods, but I guess I'm just old-fashioned that way."

"I'll be fine. The sooner we draw him out, the sooner you can take his ass away from here. Tie rocks to his ankles and drop him in the ocean. Leave him at the arctic circle. Anything, really, just so he does not return here."

"Are you from around here? You're very protective of these people." We begin to walk again back towards the town where my nightly fire could be seen blazing, the lynx following close behind.

"You don't need to be from somewhere to want to protect the people, but I don't believe I am from this area. After the first 100 years, I stopped trying to make myself remember. I know I was close to 13 when I almost died and was saved by two gods, but not much more beyond that. In fact, I'm pretty sure ____ isn't even the name that was given to me at birth."

"How did you come across it? Wait, gods?"

"Yes, Norse Gods oddly enough. One is the God of Thunder, and the other the God of Mischief. And I believe I gave myself the new name in an attempt to hide from the people who wanted me dead. Eventually I just forgot the one given to me at birth."

"So now mutants are calling themselves gods?"

"No, they truly are gods and from a place called Asgard. It really is beautiful there, though the king is an asshole."

"Well, now I think I've heard everything." He stopped and twitched his head to the side. "I... think I just heard him."

Before I could stop him, Logan had taken off running around the back part of the town. The lynx looked up at me and I shook my head. We began to walk in the opposite direction, knowing fully well that Victor had set a trap for me by distracting Logan. I may not have known much about the creature who was hunting me down, but I did know how the mind of a predator worked. 

Once we crossed the first line of trees, the large cat jumped up into a tree to hide amongst the leaves. I could hear it follow me as it leaped from one branch to another. Suddenly, I was tossed against a tree and pinned to the trunk, my face scraped by the bark trying to bury itself into my skin. I could feel Victor's hot breath on my neck as he growled at me.

"So here you are, you little minx. Been hanging around my little brother, I see. I promise I'm way more fun than he will ever be." He pushed me harder into the tree, unaware that a root was slowly wrapping around his ankle.

"I'm aware of the type of fun you like, Victor. Sadly, I am not the woman for you. Now let me go and I may just let you live."

He whipped me around so I was facing him, his hand now at my throat. "You think you can scare me with your little light show? Nothing you can do can harm me, sweet thing."

"Well, it can't hurt to try now can it?" I made a pulling motion with my hand and the root began to pull Victor into the ground, his hand leaving claw marks as it let go of my throat. His eyes grew wide for a moment as he then began to fight back, clawing at the ground to pull himself out. My eyes flashed brown and the lynx was on him in moments, scratching at Victor's face and trying to get purchase with his teeth. Victor got a hold of the lynx and threw it a few yards away. 

He scrambled out of the ground and lunged at me once more, but I was ready for him this time. Fire shot from my hands, setting his clothes ablaze. I watched as he dropped to the snow covered ground, desperately rolling around to put out the flames. Logan ran up at that moment, eyes wide as he saw the billowing smoke was coming from his own brother. Using my hands for the motion, the earth rolled and flipped Victor into the air. He sailed through the air and landed on a large, mostly dead tree.

"Holy shit," Logan muttered.

I looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow. "There you are. Thank the gods you aren't my protector, or I would have been fucked. Will you please collect your shitty brother and get the fuck out of here?"

Logan growled at me and walked over to where Victor was lying in the tree, now unconscious. "Don't worry, princess. We'll be out of your hair soon enough."

He looked up at the tree, no doubt wondering how he was going to get Victor out of there. Sighing, I had the tree branches part and he fell to the ground. Logan looked over, but only grunted at me. My, what a charming pair they are. He had his bag with him and produced large chains with cuffs attached to them. He tied his brother up and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Thank you. I will let the village know they can sleep peacefully now." 

Logan turned to face me, surprised at the sincere gratitude in my voice. "Well, I couldn't let him run around like a wild animal. He was always a bit of a dick, but the war... the war showed him there could be an even worse side for him to unleash."

"Please, try to keep him somewhere off the maps, so he can't join an army the next time this happens."

"Next time? Wasn't this supposed to be the war that ends all war?"

I shook my head sadly. "I really wish it could be that way, Logan. But I've lived long enough to see humanity's true side. This peace won't last, it never does. And when we become more apparent to the general population, a new war will start that none of us will be prepared for. Your brother is trying to light that powder keg a bit early."

He then stared at me for a while, processing everything I had just said. He shifted his brother on his shoulder and picked up his bag. "You're probably right. Unfortunately, Victor doesn't learn for shit. I'll get him out of your hair and if you're ever in Canada, look me up. I promise he won't be nearby."

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Logan. I'll keep that in mind. It was nice to meet you."

"Same to you, kid." And with that, he walked off into the forest and I to the town to relieve them of their fears.


	3. New Winds Are Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader opts to stay in Europe until a new enemy arises ten years after meeting Logan. One that couldn't be predicted.

Europe hit an obvious slump after the Great War ended. I was running from town to town, country to country, trying to help farmers with their crops and livestock so that they could keep themselves alive. I couldn't make my efforts known to the world, so there was only so much help I could offer without making it seem like magic was covering the land. And in that it made my efforts feel like I was pushing a boulder up a snow covered hill without my super strength.

Germany was hit the hardest and I ended up spending most of my time there. The country unnerved me for some reason, and it wasn't because the war seemed to have sprouted from here. Something from my past kept tugging on the strings of my memories, but there were too many cobwebs to clear. Because of my many years alive I had time to not only learn several languages of the surrounding lands, but the individual slangs as well. Discourse was practically flowing through the streets mixed with memories of happier times before the war.

A name that was thrown around during these conversations was Adolf Hitler. It was rumored he had tried to over throw the Germany government five years earlier and that now he was trying to become Chancellor of Germany. Unfortunately I had been correct when I told Logan that peace never lasts. Merely ten years after he and I met, the world was looking for a new way to tear itself in half. I only hoped he was able to keep himself and his brother out of the upcoming mess.

"Excuse me, miss. May I have a word with you?"

I slowly turned around to see a tall, slender man with brown hair and eyes looking down at me. Pulling my cloak closer around my body, I shook my head and answered him in the same dialect. "Sorry, Herr. I do not feel safe speaking with strange men. I must be on my way, thank you."

He grabbed my arm with more strength than I assumed he had and whispered in my ear, this time in English with no hint of an accent. "Now, now, little one. Let us not be that way. I know who you are and I have the perfect use for those powers of yours."

I kept my face calm while placing my hand on top of his. Still looking straight ahead, I bent back his finger until I heard it snap. As he screamed in pain, I dashed off down the street and around a corner. Unfortunately, a man who was no doubt associated with the first blocked my way. He was tall with bright red skin and a demon-like tail. Before I had a chance to defend myself, he grabbed my arm and the alley disappeared in a flash.

We landed in a beautiful lounge where I was promptly tossed onto a couch before the demon creature disappeared in a puff of smoke and returned just as quickly with the first man who approached me. The first man waltz over to a bar and began to pour an amber liquid into a glass.

"Now, my dear. Sorry to have brought you here so abruptly but I felt it was imperative we speak. Would you like a drink? No?" I refused to answer him, instead using the time to survey my surroundings. "No use in looking around. The door is hidden, just for this reason. I'm Sebastian Shaw, though you may know me better as Dr Klaus Schmidt."

"What do you want, Shaw?" 

He walked over to me and held out the glass, smiling all the while. I shook my head, knowing better than to trust anything he wanted to give me. "I admire you stubbornness, but I promise it's not poisoned. There would be no purpose in killing you, assuming you can even die. And I need you alert for this conversation so you won't be drugged."

Realizing he knew more about me than I had told anyone but Logan and the two gods, I reluctantly took the glass from him. He was correct in the fact that no poison could touch me, but as I had never been drugged I could neither confirm nor deny they would have any effect on me. Most likely the answer was no. Taking a sip of the strong liquor, I carefully weighed my words. "You seem to know a great deal about someone who prefers to live in the woods."

"Normally you would be correct in your suspicion, but you have been sloppy. In all your years on this planet, you have never once changed your appearance. Sure, you've change the way you style your hair and the clothes you wear to fit the times. But your hair is still that beautiful mix of black, grey, and white. And those eyes? Well, I would recognize those eyes anywhere, though Azazel said the original color was so beautiful."

Now I was completely unnerved as I glanced over at the demon-looking mutant. That creature had known me before that night I had almost died, over 347 years ago! How had I never noticed him before was beyond me. “What do you want, Shaw?”

“The Germans are slowly rebuilding their armies and they’ll need the best the earth has to offer.” He sat on the coffee table directly across from me, a drink of his own dangling in his hand.

“If you truly know who I am then you know damn well I don’t work with any form of official leaders or government.”

“And why is that?” He smirked at me, clearly knowing the answer I choose to repress.

“Does it matter the why? What matters is I refuse to help you. And why do you care? You’re American.”

“Ah true, but I dream of a different world. One where mutants are the only ones around and humans are extinct. Just picture it: you and I the leaders of the new world order." 

"I honestly can't think of a worse way to spend the end of humanity. And I have yet to see your powers so what makes you king of the land?"

"My dear, I can use any energy source thrown at me and either return it or use it to keep myself looking pretty. So we would be the perfect eternal couple." He held out a hand to me and I held back a gag.

"Thanks, but I will need to pass. You've made your offer and I've refused. Now either show me where the door is or I make one of my own."

"Sorry, but I really think you need to stay here and truly contemplate my offer. And this room is built to withstand mutant level strength, so I'm afraid you're here until I will it otherwise."

"Is that so? Well I'm guessing by the layout and lack of windows you either felt they would be a weakness or we're underground. Shall we find out which it is or will you save me the trouble and tell me now?"

Shaw just smirked at me as he sipped his drink. Azazel came closer in case I tried to beat down the walls. But that wouldn't be necessary, not to me anyway. 

"So this is the Fort Knox against mutant strength? Have you tested it against other conditions? Like a tornado or an earth quake?"

Shaw just laughed at me. "Little girl, you can't scare me. No amount of wind blowing or earth shaking will shift this building."

"What about sinking the building?"

"What?" There it was, the tiniest flicker of fear. My window.

My eyes and hair began to burn a bright green as the earth began to shift beneath us. Shaw's eyes grew a little wider, but he refused to show fear. "Now's your chance. Are we underground now or will we be shortly? And which one of us can survive that? You may be able to absorb energy, but can you absorb the earth literally piling on top of you?"

"STOP! You're making a big mistake!"

"Only in your eyes, Herr Shaw." I placed my hands together and began to slowly pull them apart, watching as a crack began to form on the floor between myself and Shaw. Before he could stop the demon, Azazel grabbed Shaw and blinked out of the room. I continued to pull the foundation apart until the crack reached the wall and began to shake the ceiling down on top of me. Once there was a large enough hole, I jumped through the opening and began to claw my way up through the ground. 

Breaking the surface, I could see I was in the middle of the woods in the dead of night. My eyes and hair returned to normal as I walked a quick circle trying to get my barrings. After figuring out where the nearest town was, I took off in the opposite direction to get as far away as I could from this facility. 

The war between man and mutant was about to begin. New winds were rising and I refused to be blown over. It was time for an over due trip to Canada.


	4. Wild Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets up with Logan in Canada.

Why is it that every where I go some creep tries to risk his life by seeing how far he can get into my personal space? No doubt he thought some cute girl walking into a questionable bar was an easy target. Poor, misguided fool. 

"I've asked you once already, the next time I won't be as polite. I'm here looking for someone, not to deal with whatever slime covered fantasies are rolling around that dirty head of yours. Get out of my way." I glared up into a pair of black eyes, sunken into a head that was covered in dirty, stringy hair, and on a body that clearly hadn't even seen water since the last war.

The man just continued to leer down at me and reached to touch my face. Before he could blink, I ducked under his touch and slammed his head against the wall he tried to pin me to. I heard his nose make a sickening crunch. "Fuck! You fucking bitch!"

He whirled to face me and crouched to lunge at me. A voice behind me stopped the man dead in his tracks. "You heard the lady, Travis. Get the fuck outta here before you have to deal with me as well."

The man named Travis just growled. "This ain't any of your business, Logan. This is between me and this cunt here."

"Cunt? Oh, honey, if you think I'm a cunt now just wait until you piss me off." 

Before I could do anything, Logan came into my line of sight and grabbed the man, his face now covered in blood. "Trust me, I'm saving your life. Get the fuck out of here now!" 

I watched as Logan dragged the guy by his shirt and promptly toss him outside. As easily as I could have handled him, it was oddly nice to see someone come to my aide. It was something that happened very rarely in my life. In fact, I believe the only other time was the night my life was saved. Logan strolled back over to where I was standing, only stopping at the bar long enough to grab two drinks. He gestured towards a table and I took a seat across from him.

"Thank you for coming to my aide. It's good to know chivalry isn't dead." I gave a small smirk as I took a sip from my drink.

He returned the smirk. "It was the least I could do after you had to deal with my asshole brother. Besides, I like this bar and I would hate to have to find a new one because you turned this one into a crime scene."

"Such a charmer, Logan. How is Victor?"

"Currently? Locked up, or at least I hope he still is. He made the mistake of going after a government agent's daughter shortly after we reached the States. He's supposed to be in a maximum level prison somewhere in New York."

"Good. As long as he's not able to return to Europe, I feel a little better." I looked down at my drink, now wondering how strong Victor was and if this prison could truly hold him.

"What's on your mind, kid?" I looked up to see Logan leaning across the table, his green eyes filled with genuine curiosity. I hadn't noticed until now how good looking he was, no doubt as I was too preoccupied with his annoying ass brother at the time we met. There was a new electricity surging between us.

"The new war is beginning, Logan. And I had the bad luck of meeting the leader a few months ago." In a quick and quiet tone, I filled in all that happened in Germany. "This Shaw is going to start war after war until he gets what he wants: mutants as the only dominant species."

"He knew who you were? Where you came from?"

"Apparently. Which is baffling because I don't even remember. I sure as shit don't remember that demon lurking around wherever I had grown up. I had to leave Europe quickly, which pained me to do as many still needed my help. Now without me there to make sure the crops grow and the animals don't die, that second war has a higher chance to begin. I don't even know why I left."

Logan finished his drink in one swig, then stood up, holding out his hand to me. "C'mon, darling. We need to talk somewhere else."

I finished my drink just as quickly and took his hand. Outside, he climbed onto the back of what looked like a Canadian military motorbike. I tried to seat myself the best I could behind Logan and wrapped my arms around him. Soon we were heading down a road into the near by woods, the crisp air whipping through my hair. It was such an amazing feeling, to race without actually running. I had seen many of these bikes during and after the war but never paid them much attention. Now I was not only loving being on the back of one, I wanted Logan to teach me how to master riding one solo.

We reached a cabin that was just beyond the outskirts of Alberta where I had been searching for Logan. I climbed off the bike and followed him to the door, noticing how quiet and remote this place was. "It's so beautiful here."

"That it is. And private. We'll be able to talk without worrying about anyone hearing and getting suspicious." Logan lead the way inside and I found myself slightly excited at the thought of being alone with him. He reached into his fridge and grabbed two beers. I took one from him as I looked around. It was a simple cabin: one large room divided between a kitchen and a living space with one wall containing two doors that no doubt lead to a bedroom and a bathroom. It was small, cozy, and honestly perfect. I may need to start building cabins for myself out here; I already had enough in Europe and Russia.

"So, how have you kept yourself busy after the war?" I took a seat at his kitchen table while he leaned against one of the walls.

"I mostly work as a lumberjack. Good solid work, keeps me out of trouble. You?"

"I was trying to rebuild Europe, but when you need to stay hidden, it's similar to putting a band-aid on a broken leg. I really should go back, I left those people without any means of help."

"You did the right thing. Sounds like this Shaw guy really wanted you as his soldier."

"And his mate." Logan did a double take and frowned at that. "Yeah, he felt he and I should be the king and queen of the new world order. Call me old fashion, but radical fascists are just not my type." 

"What is your type?" A smile played at his lips and I had the sudden urge to pounce on him. I really needed to focus.

"The tall, dark, and silent type." I smirked at him. "But he's not the only problem arising. As I was leaving, I was hearing rumors of the Germans trying to create a serum that would make the ultimate soldier. I have no idea how factual that rumor is, but I know it sounds like the Germans are trying to make their own version of mutants to use in the upcoming war."

"Creating mutants? That doesn't seem right, considering they're already trying to eradicate us as a whole." He strolled over to sit on his couch and I got up to join him. The small piece of furniture did not leave much space between us.

"Well, maybe not so much mutants as some sort of super soldier. Word has it a Dr. Abraham Erskine is the one working with the Germans on this formula. Whether or not it's true or if it even works is a completely different story." I put my beer down and ran a hand through my hair. "The more advanced society becomes, the more I worry about mutant safety."

"Has it always been so bad?" His eyes searched my face as I tried to find the right answer.

"Well, our kind was never really welcomed with open arms, and I doubt we ever will be. Humans fear what they don't understand. It's primal." 

"Is that why you live in isolation? It can't be because of your age. You could easily move on to somewhere else and then return when enough years pass." His arm draped over the back of the couch so he could face me better. My eyebrow raised at the sudden topic change. "I'm just curious. It doesn't make sense to me that such a beautiful and intelligent woman who desperately wants to help others at the cost of herself would be alone."

"Because I hurt people. I think it's the main reason why I try to help everyone. So I can undo what I have already done." I looked away from Logan and out of one of his windows. "There's a part of my mutation... I can't really explain it. When I... when someone... starts to have feelings towards me, my mutation harms them. It seems to happen faster when I'm intimate with them. After the first few times I thought it was just a coincidence. Medicine has made so many advances over the years that maybe past lovers were just sick from something that could easily be cured today. But the more time passes, the more I'm convinced I'm hurting them. I'm killing them. It's easier to live alone when you realize you could take someone's life without even trying."

Logan leaned in and touched my face gently with his fingers. "You can't hurt me. I heal faster than the wound can form."

"You don't know that, Logan. And is risking your life really worth it?" His face was dangerously close and his scent was all over me, a mixture of the woods, this cabin, and an underlying hint of something animalistic. Possibly from his mutation.

"Most things in life are a risk." With that, he closed the gap and crushed my lips to his. I didn't hesitate to return the kiss and soon we were tangled in each other. 

We never made it to his bedroom, instead finding our way on the floor in front of his fireplace. I had my head on his chest, running my fingers over the chest hair as one of his arms held me close. The fire was starting to die down and I could hear Logan start to grumble. I lifted my hand and pointed it at the logs that refused to catch fire. Soon the fire was roaring once more and Logan lifted his head to stare at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Look, you were clearly mad about the fire dying and I wasn't ready to move just yet." I stretched up to plant a kiss on his jaw. 

He rolled so he was on top of me again. "I think I can get you to move."

"Mmm, I'm sure you could." I reached up and ran my hands through his hair. "Any where you want."

"First here, then the bedroom. But no further than that. I think it's time you tried staying put." He bent down to kiss my neck.

"Well, I guess there can be no harm in trying."


	5. Mutants or Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is left alone when Logan has to join the Canadian army again. When she hears rumors about a project in New York, she goes to investigate.

Logan and I were given ten beautiful years before the second war begun. It didn’t take Canada long to decide that they needed to get involved, which meant Logan leaving once again to fight.

“I’ll try to get back as soon as I can. Please stay here until I can return.”

“Logan, I should go over there as well. I know the land better than anyone else, as well as the people.” I watched as he packed a duffel bag with supplies.

He sighed and hung his head. We had already fought about this very subject over and over, ever since the army summoned him to fight again. “_____, you can’t go over there. If Shaw even gets a whiff of you, I’ll never see you again.”

“Logan-“

He didn’t let me finish. He rushed to the other side of the room and crushed me to him. “I can’t lose you, kid. I love you too much. Please, just stay.”

Love. He loved me. The words nailed me in place. I don’t think anyone had every loved me before. Sure, some of the men in my past said they did, but I always saw something in their eyes that made me question it. But not Logan. This was the first time I had seen this vulnerability in him.

“Logan, I love you too. Please come back to me.”

“I will.” We shared a long kiss before he finished packing his bag and ran out the door.

I spent my days trying to keep to my routine, but it wasn’t easy. Most of the life I had built in Alberta revolved around Logan. He went to work, I tended to the garden I built and sold the produce in town. Since it was now fall, I usually canned what I had harvested. But I was growing restless, my days now filled with prowling the woods with various wildlife at my heels.

The first year passed painfully slow, followed by another, and then another. Instead of the war ending and Logan returning, the United States were now involved and it was chaos. Every day I toyed with the idea of heading to Europe and sneaking into the battles. Logan’s friend, Jerry, was the one to talk me out of it. Every week I would go to the bar where Logan and I had reunited, the very bar Jerry owned.

“Look, I get it isn’t easy just sitting on your ass waiting for him to return, but you really need to stay out of that mess over there.”

“Jerry, no offense, but you seriously have no idea what the fuck you're talking about.” I glared down at my beer bottle, very much wanting Jerry to shut up about his opinions.

He leaned over the bar and begun to whisper. “Don’t give me that shit. I know exactly what you and Logan are. Don’t worry, you’re safe here. I’m one too. It’s why Logan hangs out here.”

"If you know what I am then you know I shouldn't be here, I should be fighting." I was so sick of men trying to sideline me from fighting an enemy I knew better than them.

"If you really need to do something to help the cause, head to New York instead."

"What's in New York?"

"Word has it Dr. Erskine has defected from Germany and is now helping the US Government. Rumor has it that he and Howard Stark of Stark Industries have a lab somewhere in Brooklyn." Jerry proceeded to slip a card towards me filled with Stark's information.

"Christ, the rumors are true. This must be that super soldier program they tried to start in Germany. Why the hell are they giving it to the Americans?"

Jerry looked at me like I had lost my damn mind. "Would you rather the Germans have this technology?!"

"I'd rather no one have this technology. Humans can be so stupid and near sighted it's amazing that they've even made any modern advancements. If they just accepted our people for who we were, they could probably find someone willing to fight in the war for them."

"Like you?" Jerry raised his eyebrows at me.

"Not the same thing. That's my home getting decimated. Twice now." I finished the beer and stood up to leave.

"Isn't this your home now or is Logan not enough?"

"Logan is plenty, but none of this replaces my past. If he beats me home, tell him I went to talk some sense into this Stark guy." I paid my tab and walked out to the bike Logan had left behind for me. After making a quick stop at our home for a few things, I headed for New York to see how true these rumors truly were.

For days I wandered around each borough, in and out of well established bars and restaurants hoping to get a glimpse at this Howard Stark. So far all I had learned was that he had founded Stark Industries and was working with the government on a few top secret projects. Then I stumbled upon him by sheer accident.

I was wandering around a World's Fair in Queens when I heard someone talking about going to see Stark Industries reveal a flying car. I quickly ran over to the stage and around to the back area where I could see a man guarding the door. Sneaking up behind him, I easily subdued the large gentleman and dragged him off to the side before slipping through the door. There I was immediately face to face with a man a few inches taller than me with dark brown hair and mustache, and chocolate eyes.

"Well, hello there my dear. Never known a fan so determined to meet me before that they managed to get rid of my guard. How did you do that, by the way?"

"You must be Stark. My name is _____ and I am most certainly not a fan. You need to stop that super soldier project of yours. Now." I made sure to plant myself between him and the door so that there was no way he could get around me to escape.

He seemed unfazed. "_____, huh? Does that come with a last name?"

"Did you not hear a single word that came out of my mouth?" I gave him a light shove and that starry-eyed look of seeing a beautiful woman appear out of thin air vanished from his face. "I said you need to stop that stupid program of yours! Why the hell are you trying to create these things when there are mutants running around?! Why don't you get the government to acknowledge us and maybe, just maybe, a few of us would volunteer to help fight the war!"

Now I had his full attention. "How the hell do you know about that? That's top secret information!"

"Clearly you have a leak, dumbass! Mutants have heard what's going on and frankly we're not thrilled. Shut. It. Down." My eyes glowed their silvery blue and outside a thunderbolt could be heard hitting the ground.

Stark jumped at the sound outside and slowly turned to face me again. "Did...did you do that?"

"The next one will end up your ass. Shut down the project, this won't end well for your people." I whirled away from him and marched back out the door, now determined to find the doctor in charge of the serum.

As I was preparing to leave the fair grounds, I noticed a sickly looking gentleman who seemed that one good gust of wind would send him to the next state over. I quietly walked up behind him and saw he was talking to an army sergeant as their two dates walked ahead.

"It's just not fair, Bucky. I should be going over there with you, helping you fight. I need to try one more time." The short, sickly looking man was looking longingly at an army recruitment tent that had been set up for the fair.

"Don't, Steve. Trust me, you're better off here. Now don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

I watched as Steve’s friend walked off to catch up to the two women. Once they were far enough away, he began to make his way over to the recruitment tent. I wanted nothing more than to stop him, but I knew from the way he looked he would be rejected on sight. He went in anyway and I followed closely behind. There I saw an older gentleman talking to two MP’s, going over a folder he had in his hand. The voice barely reached me and I could hear a German accent. Once the MP’s left through a tent flap, and I immediately approached the older gentleman.

“Herr Erskine?” 

He looked up at me, startled at how I seemed to just appear in front of him. It never ceased to amaze me how unobservant humans could be. “Do I know you, young lady?”

“No, but I know you. Please, don’t do this. Stop this whole program. Get the government to see the good in mutants instead.”

“Your accent.... you’re not from here, are you?”

“No, but neither are you. Don’t let Stark do this. We want our place in the world and we’ll never find it if your people keep finding ways to replace us.” I pleaded with my eyes, hoping I could at least make him see sense.

“My dear, it’s too late. This will not be the first time this experiment will have been conducted. But this time, it will be for the side of good.”

I shook my head at him. “It never works out that way, Doctor. I wish you could see that.”

“You need to have faith, my dear. It will all work out and the war will end sooner.”

I just shook my head. “Faith is what almost killed me many years ago. I have no room for faith. Please, do the right thing and end this program.”

“I’m sorry, my dear. It’s not up to me. But if it makes you feel any better, I may have found the perfect person for the project. A good man with a kind heart.”

“That skinny kid on death’s door? Assuming your project doesn’t kill him, you better hope he doesn’t have a chip on his shoulder. No doubt someone like him has been rolled over his entire life.”

“I have faith he will be the right man for the job.”

“Let’s hope faith doesn’t bite you in the ass.”


	6. Reunited and Pulled Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan returns from the war and Reader expresses her concerns about helping other mutants.

Three more years after my encounter at the World’s Fair passed before the war finally ended. During that time, the US and Canada were overrun with ads featuring Captain America: the Man with a Plan. That poor skinny bastard was given super powers from a bottle and all he was being used for was selling war bonds and as a recruitment tool. Like some trained circus monkey. In that regards, I was glad Stark had ignored my pleas. Most mutants would have snapped if they were used in such a manor.

“What’s got you so down in the dumps, kid? Rabbits stealing the lettuce again?”

I looked up from the couch where I had been contemplating to see Logan standing in the doorway of our cabin. It took my brain a solid minute to realize he was truly there before I launched myself across the room and into his open arms.

“Oh God, Logan! You’re actually back! I kept thinking Shaw had captured you.” I pulled him in for a long awaited kiss.

He set me down on the table so we were eye level for once. “He never got the chance. Word has it he was holed up in some concentration camp posing as a scientist. I did get a glimpse at some weird new soldier for America, though.”

“Captain America?”

“Yeah. You heard of him?”

“Remember that super soldier project?” Logan nodded his head. “He was the result. Honestly amazed he survived the procedure. I went to talk Stark out of it and saw the kid before the transformation. He looked like he had missed several meals in his life. But afterwards I had only seen him used as some trained pet for the military.”

“Huh. Probably why he raided that German army base. He got tired of sitting on the sidelines.”

“What?”

“Yeah, word has it he lead a small group of soldiers to raid a Germany army base. Then a train. Finally his team came across a faction known as Hydra. Nazis to the extreme. Last anyone heard of him, he was crashed a plane in the sea to save people from the bombs on board.”

“God, that poor kid. Guess I’m glad they didn’t take my advice on mutants, but that kid shouldn’t have had to suffer that way.”

Logan ran a hand over my face and down my neck. “Are we really spending our reunion talking about some homemade mutant?”

“Fuck no.” I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to our bedroom. We spent the rest of that night and the following day making up for lost time.

It didn't take us long to get back into our routine, but as soon as we found our step, we began to feel trapped. Not by each other, but of staying in one place for so long. The decision was made for us when we realized that people were starting to get suspicious of how it seemed like Logan and I never aged. Logan hated the idea of leaving his home, but he knew it was necessary to keep each other safe. The late 50's found us trying to find a home in the Appalachian Mountains in the United States, but that didn't last long when we saw how humans treated us when we treated them all equally, regardless of race or religion. 

Around 1962 we found a home in Vermont, tucked in the woods just outside a town like the home we had in Alberta. Logan got another job as a lumber jack and I tried my best to make friends with the local women. Honestly, bonding was never my strongest suit seeing as I always felt out of touch with the times. They were polite enough towards me, but it was obvious it never mattered to them if I showed up to their bake sale or book club. 

I was bitching about it one day as we sat at a bar in the next town over. "Logan, I'm trying. I really am. But those women are so judgemental! You know, I heard one make some snide comment about how we didn't have kids? Saying they were amazed you stayed with me when I wouldn't give you a son. Who says things like that?"

Logan took a long sip before responding. He knew I couldn't have kids because of my torture back when I was a kid, though neither of us knew the exact reason why. He also knew it was a touchy subject as he had once hoped for a couple of kids. I had mentioned to him early on that I had never really wanted kids after seeing what the world had to offer, but would have gladly given him kids if I had the ability.

"I know it's not easy; trying to live this simple life. You're a strong woman who could lead armies to the Gates of Hell itself if it were possible. Don't listen to those women. They can't see past their own noses at what an amazing person you are. So we can't have kids. So what? Knowing us, we'd probably outlive them anyway, and I can't think of anything worse than burying your own kids."

He was mostly saying that to make me feel better, but it was true that that would've been a worry we both would have if it ever could have been possible for us. Logan lit a cigar as I took another sip of my drink. Suddenly, I felt a little uneasy. As if someone was watching us. No, listening to us. On a deeper level. Just then, two men walked in and up to Logan and I.

"Excuse me. I'm Erik Lehnsherr," one introduced himself.

"Charles Xavier," commented the second man.

"Go fuck yourself," was Logan's eloquent response.

"Logan, honestly." I looked over at the two gentleman. The first, Erik I believe, was eyeing Logan warily while Charles wore a curious expression as he sized me up and down. "What do you gentlemen want?"

"Well, it's rather difficult to explain here, but we're working with the government-" 

Logan and I both interrupted Charles. "Pass."

"I beg your pardon?" Came Erik's response.

Logan growled and I jumped to answer before things could get messy. "We don't work with the government. They have brought us nothing but trouble."

"My dear _____, it's not like that." My eyes grew wide and Logan was immediately off of his stool, grabbing Charles by the collar of his shirt before he could continue.

"How did you know my name?" I put my hand on Logan's arm to keep him calm, not wanting more of a scene in a crowded place.

"You're not alone in who you are. But I know you already know that. Come with us. Shaw is trying to start a war and we need all the help we can get." Came Erik's reply. Logan slowly lowered Charles at the mention of Shaw's name and I began to pale. 

"I... we can't. We won't do anything with the government. And I won't get anywhere near Shaw again." I shook my head at the two gentlemen as Logan wrapped an arm around my waist. "I'm sorry, this is one battle you will have to go at alone."

"_____, we know what you can do. You would be an immense help towards our cause. Both of you would be." Charles then opened his mouth to speak his next words, but no sound came out. "You shouldn't have to hide who you are, Mother Nature."

My eyes grew wide when I realized he put the words inside my head. "You're right, shouldn't have to. But I am well aware of what will happen if I don't. I'm sorry, Charles. We won't be coming to help." 

He nodded slowly and handed me a piece of paper. "If you change your mind, this is where you can find us. Either location."

They left as quietly as they came, and I looked at the paper in my hand. Two addresses were written down: one for the CIA headquarters in DC and the other for a location in Westchester County, NY. I tucked the piece of paper in my purse as Logan paid our tab. Back home, I began to pace the floor as Charles' words swirled around in my head.

Logan grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Please don't tell me you're thinking of actually going to help them."

"No, I shouldn't be anywhere that Shaw could possibly be. But... what if we could do more? More for mutants. Charles' heart is in the right spot, just not his head. Instead of an army, why not a school? Somewhere mutants can go to be themselves? How many out there are hiding like us? What if we didn't have to anymore?"

"A school? For mutants? You'd have to build it out in the middle of nowhere and have the funds to keep it running. We don't have the means for that."

"No, but Charles does."

"What are you talking about? How can you possibly know that?"

"When he introduced himself, I thought his last name sounded familiar. Once I saw the address written on here, I knew exactly where I had heard it before. His father was a famous nuclear scientist and had died in a very odd accident. The family is insanely rich from all the research the father had done." I looked down at the paper again. "I think... I think this is something we should do, Logan. We should help our kind."

Logan put the bottle down and walked over to me. I easily fit into his arms. "If this is something you think should be done, then go."

"You won't come with me?" I looked up into his green eyes.

"No. You know me, not much of a joiner. But I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back." He planted a kiss on my forehead. "And I'll miss you every moment you are gone."

"I'll try not to stay away too long."

Logan gave me a longer kiss and helped me pack my things into a bag. He then handed me the keys to his bike. "This will get you there quicker than the truck ever would."

"Thank you, Logan. I love you."

"Love you, too, kid." We shared one last kiss before I began my trip to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is ending on a cliff hanger and I’m sorry! Part Four will clear it up and then the story will be complete!
> 
> Next up is a request for a Phil Coulson/Reader, then Part Four of If You Could Live Forever. After that not sure, probably an Everett/Reader one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
